Where He Belongs
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo's in need of an alpha, but he's pulled in two directions.  His mind says Byakuya, but his heart strays close to Grimmjow.  Which of the two will win over the orangette?  Which one wants to?


Where He Belongs

Urahara Kisuke is sitting at his low table, waiting patiently for Ichigo to return from the mission he was very doubtful of going on. He didn't say that, obviously, but Urahara knows his student well and he saw the hesitation written on his features before he left. It worries him, his breath practically nonexistent as he waits impatiently for the orange head's return. Instead of his student, however, the Quincy he calls his friend charges in with panic written in his every move.

"We need a Taicho immediately!" he shouts. "Preferably one that has a multi-target Zanpakto."

"Kuchiki Byakuya has one," Urahara grins trying to hide his worry. "Why ever do we need one?"

"Ichigo's in trouble."

Those words were ones he was expecting, yet they still make his heart drop into his stomach. For a brief moment, he wishes Grimmjow were there to help out. The wily and fierce Arrancar had made friends with Ichigo and asked Urahara for a gigai so he could experience Ichigo's world better. The gigai was a masterpiece, converting his hunger for souls into one of food… and eventually converting him into a Visored. He lives with Urahara usually, helping around the shop and testing his more volatile experiments, but for the last week or so he's been in Seireitei taking on his role of fifth division Taicho. With that thought lingering in his mind Urahara's on his feet at once, silently and gracefully, and Uryu follows him into the backroom. With one tap of his cane, a video screen bursts to life in the center of the room. The Sotaicho, Yamamoto, stares in surprise at the picture of Urahara Kisuke.

"Urahara, why are you interrupting this Taicho meeting?" he asks.

"Taicho meeting? Ah! Perfect timing on my part," he muses happily. "I require the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya, if it's not too much to ask, Sotaicho."

"I apologize," he frowns. "But I cannot grant that request."

"But…"

"That's perfectly fine, Sotaicho," Urahara grins while holding up a hand to cut off Uryu's protest. "I'm certain any harm that might befall our beloved substitute shinigami matters little to everyone there, so I'll just allow him to be killed… or worse… by the many Hollows that have subdued him."

"… I will allow Byakuya to assist him, but afterward, I expect you to share your findings with us," the old man frowns. "Apparently, you know more about him than we do."

"Yes, I know my student well."

Uryu leads Byakuya.. and Grimmjow, as he refused to stay put knowing Ichigo's in trouble… to the park once he arrives, wasting no time in getting the help Ichigo needs. When they arrive, standing in the shadows and safety of the brush, they look into the clearing. Ten Arrancar of low but powerful levels sit around, four Hollows lying around the outside of their circle like tamed wolves, and Ichigo is lying unconscious in the lap of the larger Arrancar. The Arrancar holding him runs a hand through silken orange locks, petting the eighteen year old like a beloved pet. One of the other Arrancars lean forward to touch the prized capture, the one holding him snarling and hissing in warning as they lean over the boy's prone body. They watch in fascination, the teal haired male noting immediately that Ichigo is beginning to stir. The Arrancar holding him grins widely, tightening his grip when Ichigo attempts to scramble away. He pulls the Visored into a hug, shushing him softly as he rubs a hand over his strong back.

"Hush now, you're fine," he purrs. "Poor little shinigami, we saw how they treated you during the war. We see how they treat you after it. It's been half an hour now, no one is coming for you. They take so much from you, yet give you nothing back. But we know where you stand, we know how vulnerable you are."

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo growls. "Let go of me!"

"Now, now," he say softly as he starts rocking him. "Tell me, Ichigo… who protects you? You shield so many from so much… but who shields _you_?"

"I… please," Ichigo murmurs.

"You don't have to worry anymore, my beautiful pet," the Arrancar grins as he nuzzles the teen that's stopped fighting. "I'll be the one to protect you. Now… let's go home."

Ichigo gasps, the Arrancar lifting him off the ground and into his arms easily. Before he can even create a gateway, he opens his jaws to mark Ichigo as his own… and those around him scream when cherry blossom petals rip through them. A blade is thrust through the Arrancar's throat, wide eyes staring in unseeing shock at Grimmjow's seething features. Ichigo's legs give out, pain shooting through him from the injuries of his earlier attack, and he lets himself fall… into strong arms. He tries to move away, but that pain jets through his leg again and he decides against it.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Uryu asks.

"Oh, I'm fine," he waves off sarcastically. "I'm just in a huge amount of pain, my pride is pretty much shattered, and I have to rely on someone else to get around… I'm prefect."

Byakuya rolls his eyes, watching as Grimmjow hooks one arm around Ichigo's back and the other beneath his legs before lifting him bridal style. Ichigo's eyes widen a moment, and then turn back into his scowl.

"Oi!" he snaps. "Put me down!"

"Why? Can you walk on your own?" Grimmjow grins mockingly.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"And yet you're getting it," he points out. "So I suggest you be quiet and sit still… or I might lose my grip on you."

"… Are you threatening me?" Ichigo sputters.

He doesn't answer, yet Ichigo knows the man enough not to press him. He sits still and pouts, arms across his chest as he notes the man is attempting not to jostle his injured leg. Uryu walks them back to Urahara's shop, but then bids Ichigo a farewell in hopes he heals quickly. By now, Ichigo's lost a lot of blood and he's slowly slipping into unconsciousness once more. Being in Grimmjow's arms is a different experience for him, one that brings the question of 'how can such a violent person be so gentle'. He feels warm and, for once in his life, rather safe. It's not the safest he could feel, there's room for a stronger feeling, but it's pretty damn close. His eyes fall to half mast, a content sigh leaving his lips, and he settles his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Urahara beckons to him to carry the teen to the backroom, lying him down on the futon that's been laid out. Urahara unabashedly yanks off the younger shinigami's pants to get to his injury, Byakuya frowning at the man as he pointedly looks away and Grimmjow grinning equally as wide.

"Don't get shy on me now," Urahara teases. "I'm gonna need help."

"Unlike you, I do not take joy in ogling the wounded," Byakuya states.

"What are you talking about? He's still in his boxers," Grimmjow frowns in confusion.

"Exactly!" the blonde says happily. "Now get me the bowl of warm water and the rag I set on the dresser."

Byakuya sighs and retrieves the tools asked of him, handing them to Urahara and just now noting how horrible the injury looks. The skin is bruised and the flesh is torn by claws, the edges of the cuts slowly turning black from infection even as the blood attempts to pump it out. Urahara wipes the blood away, lifting a special salve to rub on it before bandaging it as best he can.

"I can summon Unohana-taicho," Byakuya offers.

"No, I can handle this," Urahara murmurs. "My spring downstairs has healing properties, we just have to get him down there."

"I can carry him," Byakuya offers.

"You should head back," Urahara sighs. "I'll have Tessai carry him."

"You are to report your findings to me, anyway," he points out. "It's pointless to leave only to return later. Besides, Grimmjow has to get back as it is. One of us has to stay and I've no work to do."

"… I guess."

Grimmjow knows when he's been dismissed, though he's not happy about it. He leans down, whispering quietly to Ichigo before gently caressing his cheek in a friendly manner. He give the two a warning look, as they're aware Ichigo is his only friend and he's fiercely protective of him, and then heads to the Senkaimon. Byakuya lifts the teen up once he can't feel Grimmjow's reiatsu, Ichigo's shihakusho slipping down his arms until Urahara simply yanks that off too. Byakuya glares at him sharply.

"What?" he asks innocently. "We'll have to take it off in the spring anyway."

"Get him a towel," the noble states curtly.

Downstairs, they realize yet another problem… if they put Ichigo in the spring alone, he'll slip beneath the water and drown. Urahara was more than eager to slip into the water to hold him on his lap, but they eventually flipped a coin to be fair… unfortunately, Byakuya won. Urahara still sits in the water with them, but he didn't get the pleasure of having the teen in nothing but boxers sitting on his lap. Right now, said teen is slouched against Byakuya's chest with his head tilted back on his shoulder.

"I didn't know it would be so bad," Urahara admits. "I knew he'd attract attention after the winter war, but I didn't realize he'd attract so much. These Arrancar are smart, they're learning the best ways to overcome him. Ichigo may be powerful, but his emotions are easy to press."

"They will return for him," Byakuya states.

"Yeah, they'll be back," Urahara sighs. "Ichigo has no alpha in their eyes, so he's free game. They'll continue to show off their power until he's no longer available."

"He should come to Seireitei then," the noble says pointedly. "They can't come through as easily there."

"Good luck with that," Urahara mutters. "Although, it might be a good idea. He'll go if he thinks this will place his friends and family in peril, which it will. Plus, there are very powerful people in Seireitei."

"What difference does that make?"

"Ichigo is a Visored," he shrugs. "Shinji and I had an extensive conversation on Visored mating habits, where he explained to me that Visoreds choose their mates by a few basic principles. They look for the feeling of safety, but first and foremost they look for power… someone that can protect them. Ichigo has been unconsciously looking for such a person for at least a year now, but has yet to find them. With all his reiatsu, one would easily mistake him for a dominant when in fact he's not. So it's no surprise everyone depending on him like they do has driven him into such a lonely state, which in turn draws more Arrancar and makes his urges far worse. Eventually, he'll willingly go with them in search of the comfort he needs."

"You think he'll find the same comfort in Seireitei?"

"I'm positive he will. Visoreds are both shinigami and Hollow, so they can take a mate in either area with little problems," Urahara shrugs. "I find it far better for him to find a protector in Seireitei than in Hueco Mundo, don't you?"

Byakuya goes to reply, but Ichigo begins to stir against him. The two older males turn their attention to the younger, Ichigo groaning as he lets his eyes open and stretches. He feels the strong arms around his waist, the muscled legs beneath him that he's sitting on, and the chiseled chest behind him that he's slouched against. He's used to waking to such circumstances when injured, as he knows Urahara has this perverse need to snuggle with him every now and then… though that's the only thing he admits to, Ichigo is suspicious about what else he might do when he's out. Since he's usually waking on Urahara's lap, he completely shocked when he sees the grinning blonde across from him.

"Well, glad to see you're awake, Ichigo-kun," the blonde smiles.

"… Have you taken to sharing me with others, Urahara?" Ichigo mutters. "So, who's ass do I kick this time? Yours, or the asshole holding me?"

"The asshole holding you won the coin toss," the blonde laughs. "And he was none too happy about it, trust me. The only reason he didn't argue was the fact he's positive my intentions were none too innocent."

"Is that so," Ichigo mumbles. "I can't imagine anyone being that chivalrous."

"You are," he says.

"I suppose, but I'm sure you know the reasons for that."

"Indeed I do. Now… how about you get off Byakuya's lap before he strangles you?"

Ichigo gasps, moving too fast and slipping on the rocks beneath the water. He plunges beneath the hot water, splashing around as he fights for footing and air at the same time. Byakuya heaves a suffered sigh, reaching over and gripping the back of his neck to pull him up. Urahara is no help at all, as he's laughing hysterically at the beet color that raced so fast upon Ichigo's face he's shocked he didn't pass out. Once he's righted, he mumbles a quick thanks and retreats from the spring.

"Ah! Ichigo-kun, we have to talk," Urahara calls back as he gets out and picks up the towels. "Here, Byakuya made me bring them. Anyway… With all this going down, we find it best for you to hang out in Seireitei for now."

"… For how long?" he asks warily.

"Until you manage to find yourself a dominant!" the blonde grins.

"I am _not _going," Ichigo growls.

"Ichigo, normally I wouldn't think this a situation that calls for such measures," Urahara sighs. "But, these creatures are attracted to you and wherever you may go… you're with your friends or family. Uryu, himself, didn't think he was capable of defeating so many Arrancars and came to request Byakuya's help. What if they learn who your friends are? What if they pull something with you like Ulquiorra did Orihime?"

"… Fine, but I'm visiting on the weekends," Ichigo growls before stomping off. "I'll be back, I have to talk to my family and pack a bag! There's no way in hell I'm wearing those traditional Japanese clothes every single day, they'll drive me crazy!"

"Hurry back, Ichigo-kun!"

Once Ichigo is gone, Urahara turns to Byakuya and watches him dry off and get dressed. He can't deny the fact that he's always found the noble sexy, yet he also can't deny the fact that he's far older than that noble as well. While he could see himself screwing the dark haired shinigami into the floor… he's more likely to see that same shinigami killing him without thought for just imagining it. He tears his eyes away from the drop of water running down the porcelain chest, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Listen, all you have to do is find the one person he feels safest with," he explains. "Once he comes in contact with them, his mind will automatically provide him with the feeling devotion. He'll fall for anyone that holds him and triggers a strong sense of safety and power. Got that?"

"And if they don't love him?" Byakuya wonders.

"It doesn't matter, he'll most likely know they won't love him," he says. "However, that won't bother him at all as long as that safe feeling stays with that person. Should someone more powerful get a hold of him and project a stronger safety, his mind will shift that feeling of devotion to the stronger dominant. It's basically like wolves, the female goes to the strongest male. Ichigo is that female, whether we want to admit it or not."

"That seems so wrong," Byakuya sighs.

"Yes, it does," the blonde nods in agreement. "Thankfully, Shinji has told me he suspects these mates may be life mates as well. It's very rare any Visored actually shift that devotion to another. That alone gives me hope for him. If all goes well, he'll be perfectly content with someone from Seireitei and he'll never have thoughts of returning here."

"… You want him to stay in Seireitei?"

"It's best," Urahara nods sadly. "His mortal life had ended long ago, he's been living in a gigai unknowingly. It's my masterpiece, actually… Do you realize how difficult it is to house a soul as vast and powerful as his? It's a nightmare! Anyway, I didn't have the heart to tell him the cost of the Hollowfication process… so I lied and let him live out his life as a mortal. Lately, however, he's been neglecting most of that life in favor of his shinigami life."

"I see. So, weekend visits should suffice," Byakuya remarks.

"That's right. Of course, I'll be checking in on him frequently," the blonde frowns. "I'm the only one within all of division twelve with experience dealing with Visoreds and Ichigo will refuse Kurosuchi's help until he's inches from death and completely unconscious."

"You are banned from Seireitei, Urahara," Byakuya frowns. "You won't have the ability to check up on him unless that ban is lifted by the Sotaicho."

"I'm working on it," he waves off. "Get back before Ichigo and relay what's going on. I'll try and buy you time before I send him your way."

"… Fine."

By the time Ichigo finally gets tossed through the Senkaimon by Urahara… literally… he'd packed a bag, said goodbye to everyone, got Yorouchi to promise to teach him Kido, and sat to talk with Urahara. The blonde was strangely talkative, over emotional, and touchy feely. Before Ichigo left, he made certain to knock some sense into the man. Now, the orange head is wandering the streets of Seireitei in hopes of stretching the journey to the Sotaicho's meeting room. The streets are strangely deserted, all his friends from Seireitei probably eating or out sparring, and he has nothing to do to keep him from his destination. In no time at all, he's standing before the large doors and pacing at the feel of all the Taicho on the other side. Finally, the doors open and Renji is looking at him curiously.

"Are you coming in, or are you staying out here all day?" he wonders.

He follows Renji in, standing nervously before all the Taicho. All but one Taicho spot was filled already, one by Shinji, so everything was almost back to normal… or as close as they can get it. Renji returns to his spot, all eyes on the orange head that stands between the two lines and before the Sotaicho. The old man gazes upon him thoughtfully, and then smiles at the nervous teen that's usually watching them with defiant eyes of an untamable fire.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he begins. "You have done so much for us and you're a truly indispensable asset… which is why I now offer you a great honor. We don't know how long your stay will last, but I would truly be overjoyed if you would accept the position of division three Taicho."

"… Are you kidding me?" Ichigo gasps. "Seriously?"

"I am quite serious," he smiles. "You will be given a place to live, payment for your services, and your choice of fuko-taicho. It's the best we can do for you while you remain within our world. That is… if you choose to take the offer."

"I… I'll try my best," Ichigo says with a grin.

"Please, take your place and Soi Fon will give you your haori."

He nods and steps over to stand by Soi Fon, who hands him his haori and then wraps him in a tight hug. Ichigo is beyond shocked, hesitantly patting her on the back while still attempting to scoot out of her grasp.

"Welcome to the fold, Kurosaki," she grins. "I always knew you were made with the right stuff."

"Uh… thanks," he murmurs. "Can you let go now? It's… uh… getting hard to breath."

"Oh! Sorry," she says as she steps away.

Ichigo appoints Rukia as his fuko-taicho, saying she's knows the ropes better than him and she's the only one that can keep him in line. Everyone agrees, Ichigo telling the Sotaicho that he'll tell Rukia on his way to his apartment. Renji offers to take him to his place, eager to see the look on Rukia's face when she's promoted. Before he can leave once their dismissed, however, he finds himself in Kenpachi's arms… well… arm, as the large man is hugging him with one arm around his shoulders.

"Glad to have ya with us, Ichigo," he grins.

"Yeah!" Yachiru smiles. "We're gonna have lots of fun, Ichi-kun!"

"Sounds great," Ichigo says hesitantly. "I should really be going now, I'll catch you guys later."

"Bye-bye, Ichi-kun!" the small fuko-taicho waves.

"Jeez," he mutters to Renji when they're outside. "Why's everyone acting so weird?"

Renji shrugs and keeps walking, knowing the answer and already having been sworn to secrecy. They find Rukia with Yumichika and Ikkaku, just finishing up their dinner as the two walk up. There's the usual greetings, excited chatter and questions, and then Ichigo calms them down.

"What's up, Ichigo?" Rukia asks. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"That would be 'Ichigo-_taicho_'," he says teasingly. "I'm now the third division Taicho."

"Are you serious?" she yells excitedly.

"And you would be going by 'Kuchiki-fuko-taicho', as you're my new fuko-taicho."

"Oh my god!" she yells.

She launches herself at him, both of them falling backward onto the ground. Ichigo laughs as Rukia babbles her excitement, sitting on his stomach as she normally does in the living world. After he gets her calmed down, she apologizes and hugs him. Yumichika cheers and hugs them as well, pulling in Ikkaku and Renji for a group hug. Renji watches Ichigo's features carefully, finding no change from his usual self as he laughs within the many arms surrounding him. Afterward, Renji pulls him away to get him settled in his new home.

Ichigo wakes to a knock on the door, grumbling as he gets up to answer it. On the other side of the door is Juushiro and Shuunsui, smiling happily as they talk amongst themselves. Ichigo waits, his eyes questioning.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-taicho," Juushiro says.

"Please don't call me that," Ichigo sighs. "And good morning to you, too, Juushiro… Shuunsui. What can I do for you?"

"We were just on our way to breakfast and thought we'd invite you," Shuunsui says. "What do you say? We'll even show you around."

"… I've already been all over Seireitei," he says in confusion.

"Yes, but… you were so busy fighting you probably didn't notice anything," Shuunsui smiles.

"Well… okay, but I promised Rukia I'd meet her in the third division around nine."

"No problem, we'll have you there in no time."

He gets dressed quickly, following the two out and gasping when Shuunsui wraps an arm around his shoulders much like Kenpachi. He hangs his head, sighing miserably as his mind tucks this away in the file of Shuunsui's weird quirks. The man reminds him of Urahara, though probably not as perverted as the blonde scientist, so he doesn't expect to ever understand him. After he manages to get away from Shuunsui, Juushiro's arm is around him on the other side. He sighs and decides now is not the time to be bothering his tired mind with thought.

Ichigo was shocked when Soi Fon hugged him, surprised when he was visited by Shuunsui and Juushiro, and stunned when Kenpachi got friendly with him… but now he's seriously creeped out. Kurosuchi is standing in his doorway, a large grin on his features as he moseys into the office and toward Ichigo's deck.

"Uh… how can I help you, Kurosuchi?" he asks.

"I would greatly appreciate a sample of your blood," he grins. "Your breed has fascinated me for a long while now, I would love to study you as much as Urahara has but the other Visoreds are being uncooperative."

"… I suppose it won't hurt," he frowns. "Just don't do anything creepy with it… like… cloning or something. Okay?"

"I swear upon Nemu's life," he grins, catching Ichigo's glare. "Okay, okay, I swear upon mine."

"That's better," he states as he uses the needle to draw out a bit of blood. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Why yes, you can," he smiles even wider. "I would also appreciate a simple conversation. Could you please tell me how you were subdued by those Arrancar?"

Ichigo sighs, motioning to the chair before his desk and watching the scientist eagerly sit down.

"I was called out for two Hollows," he says. "I could feel the Hollows just fine, but when I got there the number had increased to four. I was having trouble with them, they were fast and hard to hit. I was so focused on them, I didn't notice the ten Arrancars that snuck up on me. I was overwhelmed, injured very badly, and knocked out. That's about it."

"They weren't interested in devouring you?"

"No, they wanted to take me with them."

"For what reason?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask them," Ichigo frowns. "Is this about it?"

"One more question," he says. "Have you ever felt the emotion of love, or a possible crush?"

"… What does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo blushes.

"Hollows don't love, yet you're a Visored… I'm just curious how that works."

"I'm eighteen," Ichigo growls. "I'm too young and I'm far too busy to bother with crushes!"

"Okay, okay," Kurosuchi mumbles. "Forget I asked. Although, I must admit, you are probably the first specimen I actually find far too valuable to dissect. You are, dare I say, very close to being a friend."

The two get up and Ichigo walks the other man to the door, gasping in shock when the scientist turns and pulls him into a hug. When he pulls away, Ichigo is immediately searching for any needle marks or anything that might've been stuck to him. After finding nothing, he looks up in time to see Kurosuchi walking away. He shakes his head, mumbling under his breath as he returns to his paperwork.

The afternoon ends and Ichigo scrams as quickly as possible, searching for the only people that could possibly understand him… Shinji and Grimmjow. The two are like him, they're his breed as Kurosuchi would say, and he feels safe talking to them about just about everything. Shinji is busy with his attempts to woe Nanao, as he learned Shuunsui and Juushiro are a couple, so Ichigo continues on to find Grimmjow. He finds the teal haired man grinning like a hunter on safari as he heads for the eleventh division… and Kenpachi.

"Sorry to interrupt your trek for blood," Ichigo scoffs. "But… could I borrow you for a bit?"

"Anytime, precious," Grimmjow grins.

They head for a small area bereft of people, sitting beneath the shade of tree and lying in the grass. Ichigo's head is on Grimmjow's stomach, the former Arrancar gazing at the sky through the leaves as one hand drapes over Ichigo's chest.

"I think everyone went crazy and I got left out," Ichigo remarks suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here less than twenty four hours and already I've been hugged by Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Juushiro, Shuunsui, and Kurosuchi," he mutters. "What the hell's wrong with everyone?"

"They just want you to understand they care," Grimmjow explains as best he can without disobeying orders not to tell. "That you're protected and you mean a lot to them."

"Well… that's nice and all," Ichigo sighs. "It's just… I don't really feel that way. I mean, I do… but… this is the safest I've felt in a while."

"With me?" Grimmjow asks in shock.

"Well, yeah," the younger says. "I still feel like something is missing, but this is a safe place for me. I know we've had our falling outs, but you're a great guy and you protect me just fine when I seriously need it. You know my boundaries, I appreciate you not overstepping them."

"If you were mine, I wouldn't hesitate to," the teal haired male says honestly. "You're too rare a person to allow someone to harm them."

"Awe, thanks," Ichigo smiles teasingly. "You make me feel all warm inside."

"Shut up!" the older male yells with a blush. "Keep this up and I won't say nice things to you!"

"I'm just playing, Grimm," Ichigo laughs.

"… Hey, Ichi," Grimmjow murmurs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When you saved Rukia… did your inner Hollow force its way out to fight any of the Taicho?"

"… Yeah… actually, I think it did," Ichigo says curiously.

"Which one?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya… on Sogyoku Hill at Rukia's execution… Why?"

"… Just wondering, is all," Grimmjow mutters. "She talks about it a lot, but she never specifies."

"She didn't see most of it, she was waiting to be executed," Ichigo points out. "Hey, Grimm? Could you… stay with me tonight? I didn't like being alone last night and I'd like the company."

"No problem, precious," the older man grins cockily.

That night, Ichigo curls up against Grimmjow's strong form to sleep. Both of them are lying on his bed, the futon just big enough to fit them both comfortably. Grimmjow can't sleep, one arm gripping Ichigo tightly to him and his mind searching for answers and possibilities. He knows he'll have to tell the other Taicho about his discovery and about what it means, but a part of him… the Visored part… screams for him to be selfish. Ichigo is safe with him, but if his Hollow chose someone specific that means they're the best possible mate for the orange haired shinigami… which means he's second best. He wants what's best for Ichigo, yet he knows what's best will most likely be what's worse. With a suffering sigh, he decides to play it by ear. He'll bring it up, but he won't name any names… that will be Byakuya's choice. He'll give him a fair amount of time to step forward, however if he doesn't… Ichigo is all his.

The Taicho arrive in a timely fashion for the meeting, however Ichigo isn't present. At this tiny realization, the rest realize that this meeting pertains to the missing teen. Once they're all together, they all quiet and look to the Sotaicho.

"This meeting was requested by Grimmjow," he sighs as he forces the man's name out, since he despises honorifics just as much as Ichigo. "He's found a lead concerning Ichigo's current state. Please, continue."

"Thanks," he smirks. "What I have to say is easily passed over considering Ichigo's fighting style and presence, so it's no surprise you guys couldn't think of it. On occasion, though very rare, an inner Hollow will force it's way out and choose a mate for the Visored. Something like this, if it does happen, usually happens a couple days from the process. Which would've been the same time he came to save Rukia."

"What's your point?" Kenpachi asks.

"Think about it," he grins slyly. "What better place to choose an alpha than Seireitei? A place teaming with people that possess powerful reiatsu, a place devoted to protecting those weaker than they?"

"… Not following," Renji frowns. "Couldn't he have just settled for Urahara?"

"Of course not, idiot!" Grimmjow growls. "Urahara was basically his parent, he wouldn't _be _a Visored without old Hat and Clogs."

"So you're saying… one of us fought Kurosaki's inner Hollow," Toshiro frowns. "Which means, that one has already been targeted by Kurosaki as his mate."

"Targeted? What the hell? You're making it sound like a bad thing!"

Everyone levels him with a look that tells him that's exactly what they're thinking, drawing a growl from the Arrancar-turned-Visored.

"I can't believe you people," he frowns. "How could you not want him? I would jump him in a heartbeat!"

"But that's you," Renji points out. "And you happen to be a former Arrancar that practically lived on lust and such."

"Hell, I'd fuck him if I were human," Grimmjow mutters. "He fucking hot and sexy as hell."

"Back to the report, Grimmjow," Sotaicho sighs.

"Oh! Right," he says. "Anyway, I'm thinking it's been difficult to find him an alpha, because he's already imprinted someone as such. I think this person is someone he doesn't come in contact with physically on any level, or he'd realize the attraction immediately. I also believe that this person has encountered his inner Hollow in the altercation involving Rukia's rescue."

"… Do you know who this person is?" Toshiro wonders.

"Yeah, I'm aware who it is. Ichigo knows as well, but he knows that his inner Hollow forced itself in control and fought them… he isn't aware of what that means."

"Who is it?"

"I think they know," Grimmjow frowns. "I think it should be their choice to step forward or not… I'm not placing anyone in a position they won't be happy with. On a brighter note, I've also spoken with Ichigo. He's told me he feels safe with me. Not completely and utterly safe as his chosen mate would make him, but something that feels second best to him. Although I have every opportunity to take him as mine, which I seriously had to fight down by the way, I want what's best for Ichigo. I believe that you guys should want that as well, but I'm not going to allow you the chance to force them together."

"And why haven't you taken him yourself?" Kurosuchi wonders.

"I want what's best for him, which would be his imprinted choice," he shrugs. "I'm second best, but when an alpha comes calling for a sexy little submissive like Ichigo… well… second best might not cut it."

"So… who was it?" Kenpachi asks looking around. "Which of us fought his inner Hollow when Rukia was rescued?"

"I didn't even interact with him," Kurosuchi shrugs.

"Neither did I," Toshiro frowns.

"Kenny did!" Yachiru grins. "But it was Ichi-kun he fought, not a Hollow."

"Didn't he fight you, as well, Taicho?" Renji wonders.

"Yes," Byakuya nods quietly.

"And?"

"… There is nothing to tell," he says. "I fought him twice after his Hollowfication process, the first time was quick and he fell easily. The second time… he was more difficult to beat."

"Did you fight his Hollow?" Toshiro frowns. "If you did, this isn't the time to be hiding it."

"Just because he was more difficult to beat, doesn't mean it was his Hollow I fought."

"Kuchiki-taicho, please answer truthfully," Sotaicho sighs. "Did you fight his Hollow?"

"… I believe I did," he sighs.

"Then why hide it?" Renji asks. "You could end all this for Ichigo, just tell him that's what's going on. All you have to do is…"

"I refuse," Byakuya states. "I don't need the hassle he's likely to bring with him."

"Oh! Great!" Grimmjow grins. "Then you won't mind if I take him. I mean, considering he's technically your _property_, I'll be needing the okay from you."

"… Be my guest."

"Wonderful. Shame though, that you had to admit defeat in such a thing," Grimmjow says slyly. "But it's totally understandable… Not everyone is cut out to protect others."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya glares.

"Well, I can totally see how he'd be better off with me than you," Grimmjow states. "I simply can't see him cuddled up in bed with you… like he was with me just last night."

Byakuya's eyes narrow in anger, his fists tightening to restrain himself from attacking the teal haired Taicho. Everyone is watching carefully, ready to intervene should the two leap for one another. Grimmjow watches Byakuya carefully, grinning even wider as he realizes he's getting under the stoic man's skin.

"What's the matter, Kuchiki-taicho?" Grimmjow smirks. "You shouldn't be so upset you can't protect one simple little teenager that has a major crush on you. After all, you're not some extremely powerful force of nature or anything."

"Are you implying I can't take care of Kurosaki as well as you?" Byakuya frowns.

"No, I'm stating it," the teal haired male says. "You can't protect him as well as I can. You have far too much pride and not enough emotion to satisfy him."

Strange as it is, that's enough to draw a furious look from the stoic man. He lets loose a growl that has the others staring in wide eyed shock, and then slams his fist into the teal haired Visored's stomach. Grimmjow gasps, coughing afterward to regain his breath, and glances up at the dark haired noble that's very reiatsu seems to seethe in his rage.

"I take it you want to reconsider giving him up so easily," Grimmjow says with a smirk. "So… when will you be confronting him?"

"Just stay away from him," Byakuya hisses.

"An alpha to the very core, huh?" the teal haired man laughs. "I thought I felt it from you. No wonder he chose you."

Ichigo is lying in bed when the knock sounds, his amber eyes opening and glancing that way before he sighs. He worked late that day, ended up begging Rukia for mercy when she had to spend two hours fixing his paperwork, and just wants to go to sleep. He's been banned from paperwork by his fuko-taicho, laughed at by his squad who now think he's a joke, and placed on a three day vacation for going off on his squad and almost crushing them with his reiatsu. With a deep scowl on his features, he climbs from his futon and trudges up to his door.

"What!" he snarls.

"You certainly haven't improved your manners much since you arrived," Byakuya remarks.

"Byakuya? What the hell are you doing here? Is it time for me to go home?" he asks excitedly.

"No. I wish to speak with you about your current predicament."

"… Okay. Come on in."

The noble walks in and waits for Ichigo to close the door, both moving to the low table to kneel across from one another. Byakuya doesn't say anything at first, attempting to get his thoughts in order. He thought it would be easy to speak to the younger shinigami about this, so he didn't mull over it much, but now that Ichigo is in front of him… he's finding it infinitely harder. Those intense amber orbs watch him carefully, the scowl still in place. Come to think of it, he can't remember ever seeing anything but that scowl on the younger male's face.

"Well?" Ichigo prompts. "Are you gonna start talking, or can I go back to sleep?"

"… This is not easy for me to say," Byakuya sighs. "If you can just give me a moment, I will get to the point."

"Okay. Although, I don't see what's so important you can't just spit it out."

"It's not so much saying it, as opposed to your reaction to what I have to say," he says calmly.

"I promise I won't do anything unreasonable," Ichigo sighs before adding, "Which includes attacking you in any way, yelling and carrying on, or attempting to strangle you… which I did to Renji once."

"… If you do, I'm going to release my Zanpakto," Byakuya warns.

"In the house?" Ichigo gasps.

"Yes."

"… Maybe we should go outside," Ichigo murmurs.

"If staying inside will help avert your temper, I prefer to tell you here."

"… That bad, huh? Well… okay. I guess that's fine," Ichigo says as he scratches his head. "But if I tell you to leave, you'd better move fast."

"Deal," Byakuya murmurs. "Urahara told me you're not only dead from the Hollowfication process, but you're subconsciously looking for a lover. Grimmjow told us that your inner Hollow already chose one for you when you rescued Rukia from her execution… so, technically, you belong to me and Urahara doesn't want you going back to the living world because you belong here."

"…"

"Kurosaki?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"… Please get out," Ichigo states through gritted teeth.

Without another word, as he knows how terribly violent Ichigo can get when angered, Byakuya stands and walks out. Once he's gone, Ichigo moves back to his room and flops down on his futon. For the first time, he doesn't know how to react to this. He wants to kill someone, namely Urahara, for not telling him any of this. He's pissed that everyone knows what's wrong with him before he does, that the Taicho he thought of as his friends for the most part have been talking behind his back, and that even after gaining complete control over his inner Hollow… it still manages to fuck up his life. The young Visored can think of only one thing to do about this problem.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo whines as he catches up to the man. "I need to talk to you."

"My, my, precious," the Visored chuckles. "With a whine like that, you'll never convince anyone you're a dominant."

"Cut the crap," he snaps. "Byakuya already told me what's going on. I can't believe Urahara didn't tell me I've been living in a gigai all this time. And where the hell does that asshole get off telling me I _belong _to him?"

"Ichi, you know those are the rules of mating," Grimmjow points out. "It's not his fault and it's not your fault… blame your Hollow side."

"Oh, trust me, I already did," Ichigo glowers. "The whole way here. And I beat the shit out of it for half an hour after I was told. No good, stupid, piece of shit Hollow!"

"Whoa, calm down, precious," Grimmjow says holding his hands up as a defense.

"And _Byakuya_, of all people? What the fuck was my Hollow thinking?" the orange head rants. "It might as well have handed me to Kurosuchi with a neon 'fuck you, Ichigo' sign stapled to my forehead!"

"That's a little… dramatic."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm guessing you just need an outlet," Grimmjow muses. "So I'll listen to you rant… but I won't fight you in this state and I'm not really allowed to touch you either."

"… Why? Did Byakuya say something?" Ichigo glares furiously. "First I belong to him, and now he's choosing my friends for me? Is he gonna lock me in my apartment next?"

"Well… it's really my fault," Grimmjow blushes. "You see… I sort of challenged him for you and he got super pissed."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Alphas are strange… he may not want you, but you belong to him and he'll be damned if another alpha should take what's his. I would've run someone through without a thought if they even _looked _at you wrong."

"… You're right. Alphas are strange," Ichigo mutters. "And very, very violent."

"That's probably why everyone mistook _you _for one," Grimmjow grins. "Little do other species know, an Arrancar or Visored submissive… well… they basically control the relationship. If there's one thing I've learned… it's that I'd fight an alpha before a pissed off submissive any day of the week. Those bitches just scare the living shit out of me."

"So… if I want my alpha to pay attention to me…"

"It's all you, Ichigo," Grimmjow smiles affectionately. "You have to force it from them."

"He won't even let me touch him," Ichigo huffs.

"Then beat the shit out of him," Grimmjow shrugs. "It seems easy enough to me."

Byakuya is walking home the next day when he sees Grimmjow, stopping momentarily to nod a greeting. The wide sadistic grin on the teal haired man's lips has him frowning, caution filling him immediately as he realizes this grin looks identical to Kenpachi or Ichigo when they're fighting.

"… What are you smiling at?" he wonders nervously.

"You are in such deep shit," Grimmjow cackles. "I'm so glad you didn't let me have him."

"Kurosaki?"

"Yep. Have fun, Kuchiki-taicho! Oh! Watch out for that right hook, he's gotten mean with it."

Grimmjow strolls past him, a bounce in his step as he hums a little tune to himself. Byakuya watches after him a moment, and then heads further on his trek. Ichigo is standing in his path a few feet ahead, arms across his chest and scowl upon his brow.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya nods in greeting.

"Byakuya," Ichigo mumbles.

He tries to step past the teen, but the younger shinigami steps back in his way. Byakuya frowns, glaring at the orange haired male before trying to step on his other side. Once more, Ichigo steps in his way.

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Ichigo asks. "You just walk past me like I'm not even here, glare at me if I'm in your way, and look down on me until you decide to spare me a glance?"

"Kurosaki, I have had a rather bad day," Byakuya explains tightly. "I would very much like to go home and eat dinner. If you could just move aside and bother me tomorrow, I'll appreciate it greatly."

"… Bother you?" Ichigo says almost hurt.

"Don't you have other things to do than stand in my way?"

Fury flashes in Ichigo's amber eyes, the only warning he has before a fist comes flying at his face. Byakuya dodges, gasping at the sudden attack and using a hand to knock away the second fist aiming for his side. He leaps away, Ichigo using a flash step to come up behind him. For the first time since he studied beneath Yorouchi, he's actually thankful he managed to blackmail her into teaching him _everything _she knew. He's faster than Ichigo when the teen isn't using his bankai, so he dodges rather easily. He's just now realizing that Grimmjow knew this would happen, that's why he was grinning like that. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Grimmjow and Shinji sitting upon the roof nearby to watch. His attention goes back to Ichigo, who's eyes are now filled with frustrated and angry tears. He's so startled by this sight, that he misses the kick that catches him in the stomach and goes flying into the wall. He groans in pain, glaring up at Ichigo and gasping when the young Visored dives into his arms to hug him.

"… I'm confused," Byakuya says. "Are you angry, or are you happy?"

"Shut up," Ichigo mutters. "Just show me some attention, damn it."

"You're such a headache," Byakuya grumbles.

"But unfortunately for the both of us… I'm _your _headache."

Byakuya sighs, wrapping his arm around Ichigo for a moment before pushing him off and standing. Ichigo is taken aback, yet doesn't rush into another embrace. After brushing his clothes off, Byakuya turns and heads for home again. Ichigo stares in disbelief as he's left behind, sputtering before finally growling in anger and punching a hole in the cement wall. Shinji and Grimmjow drop down beside him.

"Better luck next time, Ichigo," Shinji smiles.

"That's one tough nut to crack," Grimmjow murmurs. "Don't worry, precious, you'll think of something."

"Why couldn't he have just let me go?" Ichigo whispers sadly.

The next morning, Byakuya is stepping into his office when he feels another presence. Stretched out in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk is Ichigo, eyes closed as he tilts back comfortably. The noble grinds his teeth in anger, glaring at the other before slamming the door shut noisily. Ichigo smirks at the sound, opening a single eye before letting the other follow suit.

"Good morning," Ichigo chirps. "You don't seem too happy to see me."

"You have other things to be doing than…"

"Bothering you?" Ichigo frowns. "That seems to be all I do, doesn't it? Am I that much a bother to you, Byakuya?"

"I haven't the time for this!"

"Sure you do," Ichigo grins. "Renji is doing all the paperwork, you have no meetings, and I asked Sotaicho to wait until tomorrow for the Taicho meeting he planned today. You have plenty of time."

"Get out," Byakuya snaps.

"Awe, that's not nice," Ichigo smiles. "I, at least, listened to what you had to say first."

"Get out… now," he growls as his hand touches the hilt of his Zanpakto.

"No," Ichigo grins in challenge. "I want you to release your Zanpakto… I want you to attack me."

"Why would you want something so stupid?"

"Because," Ichigo smirks darkly. "Then I can attack you back."

"You are disrupting my life, Kurosaki," Byakuya growls. "I didn't want this burden, I wasn't the one who chose to attempt making this bond, and you are _everything _I would _never _look for in a lover should I ever choose to pursue one. Get out, or I will throw you out!"

"I dare you," Ichigo smiles through his scowl.

Byakuya walks over and grabs a hold of Ichigo, dragging him off the chair and toward the door. The younger shinigami, however, hooks a foot around the desk to stop his progress. The dark haired noble scowls back, yanking hard to dislodge the other. Ichigo lets go before he can do so, sending them both to the floor. Ichigo is lying on Byakuya's stomach, a fist propping up his head as he settles his chin on it.

"You look awfully upset, Byakuya," Ichigo chuckles.

"I'm going to kill you," he says calmly though dripping with malice.

"Oh good," Ichigo grins before scowling. "Because I'd rather be dead than suffer a life with a lover that can't protect me."

"I protect you just fine," Byakuya snaps. "There's nothing to protect you from right now!"

"What about yourself?" Ichigo asks. "Because right now, that's the number one threat to me."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to hurt you!"

"You called me a headache," he frowns. "You told me you didn't want me, yet you refuse to let someone else have me. You said I'm someone you would never want even if you did choose a lover… It may not be physical pain, but it's more dangerous! That's verbal abuse, Byakuya! You can't heal emotions!"

"…"

"Oh, but I forgot… you don't have any, do you?" Ichigo growls as he gets up. "Then I suppose I shouldn't expect you to know when you're stepping on them. God, I would've been so much better off with Grimm! I wish _he _had been there when I rescued Rukia. Hell, even Aizen… Oof!"

That was the point Byakuya's pride was hit, Ichigo thinking Aizen could've treated him better, and he slams the boy against the wall by his throat. Ichigo's eyes aren't alarmed or angry… but wild and untamed.

"Don't you _ever_…say that… again," Byakuya growls lowly. "If Aizen had managed to get to you before myself, you would've been yet another trophy on his shelf to do his bidding! Do you truly think that life would've been better than the freedom you get here?"

"At least he _pretended _to care."

"Would you rather I lie to you?" Byakuya frowns. "Would you prefer I tell you hollow words and fuck you with empty eyes that would rather be looking at another?"

"…"

"Think before you do something stupid," he continues. "This is why you need someone to look after you, you're so impulsive and idiotic! Running in to save anyone that needs it and foregoing your own safety! Saying anything off the top of your head without thinking how another will react to it! I didn't choose this, but your damn Hollow chose it for the both of us so stop acting like a spoiled little brat and use that damn brain of yours for once!"

"… I hate you," Ichigo says with furious eyes. "You know nothing. You don't know the first _thing _about me, you have _no _clue what you're doing, and you're going to end up killing me."

Byakuya is startled by those words, spoken so low and calm. So much, in fact, that his grip loosens on the younger male and Ichigo easily slips out of his grasp. With one last glare at the older man, Ichigo walks out of the office and heads in the direction Byakuya knows Grimmjow's division lies.

"He's so… and I… this is just…" Ichigo sputters. "Grimm!"

"… He really is a jerk, precious," the teal haired Visored grins. "I know you want to be with me and that your plight isn't fair, but you just have to learn to make the best of these situations."

"But…"

"You're trying to goad him into letting me take you, aren't you?"

"… Well… yes, kind of."

"He's a greater alpha than me, Ichigo," Grimmjow frowns. "He's the best one for you and your inner Hollow is damn good at picking that up. I had the chance to take you from him, but I want the best for you. You have no idea how much it would kill me should another alpha challenge me and I'm incapable of keeping you from them."

"I can't stand him," Ichigo growls. "I just can't! he's such an asshole. It's like he looks straight through me, he doesn't even care!"

"He hasn't been in a relationship since his wife died, precious," Grimmjow sighs. "He hasn't had to actually use his emotions in years, so of course he's having difficulties with them now."

"He doesn't know the first thing about taking care of me," Ichigo huffs. "He has not clue what he's doing pertaining to me. He's a shinigami, not a Visored. He'd be better off getting advice from you."

"His pride wouldn't allow that," the teal haired Visored laughs. "Just press him a little more."

"I'm going home," Ichigo sighs. "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

The Taicho are lined up for their meeting, the only one not there being Ichigo. Grimmjow is worried, that's plain enough for the others to see, but Byakuya almost seems relieved. After waiting a few more minutes, Ichigo wanders into the room. His movements are sluggish and his head is hanging in defeat, his eyes red and puffy from crying all night.

"Kurosaki-taicho, you're late," Sotaicho states almost curiously.

"I want to go home," Ichigo says immediately. "I don't like it here, I want to go back to Urahara. I'll stay there, I'll be safe with him and Yorouchi. Please… don't make me stay anymore."

"You belong here, Kurosaki," Byakuya frowns. "Your life had ended long ago, you've no business in the living world anymore."

"You… don't talk to me," Ichigo snarls. "I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, you're supposed to protect me no dictate my life!"

"Hey, calm down, precious," Grimmjow says softly. "What you need is just a few minutes to breath, okay? Come here."

Byakuya watches in fury as Ichigo immediately walks over to Grimmjow and curls up in his arms, the older man rubbing his back soothingly as the orange head's reiatsu eases from tense to relaxed. After a moment of the other Taicho watching in curious amazement, Ichigo starts to cry into his chest.

"Oh, come on now," Grimmjow purrs. "It's not that bad is it?"

"I hate it here," Ichigo sniffs.

"Are you telling me there isn't one good thing in this place that can keep you occupied?" Grimmjow asks in a teasing manner. "Not one single good thing?"

"… There is," Ichigo murmurs.

"How many truly horrid things are there?" he asks. "Do they outweigh the good? You were perfectly fine until Byakuya messed with you."

"… He's an asshole," Ichigo mutters childishly.

"Yes. Yes he is," Grimmjow agrees as Byakuya glares at him. "But at least you know exactly what to expect from him. So… I think you should just take a deep breath, wipe your eyes, and hold your head up like the stubborn and defiant bitch I know you are."

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo frowns. "I always love it when you call me that."

"I know! Now… what do we say? Are we gonna let that prick win and beat you down to nothing, or are we gonna show him what a bitch can really do and fuck him up for the next month?"

"… I'm liking the later choice," Ichigo muses. "I don't know why, but kicking his ass seems so much more appealing to me."

"That's the bitch I know!" the older Visored cheers. "Now, stand tall and defy the man with all you are! You're a bitch after all, don't let him forget it!"

"… I'm not certain this pep talk is helping us much," Shinji murmurs.

"I'm gonna have fun," Grimmjow grins.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but… I don't think Sotaicho will like Ichigo placing Kuchiki-taicho in division four for a month."

"He deserves it," he waves off. "Verbal abusing piece of shit."

"Grimm!"

"What? It's true. Whereas I love him pushing Ichigo in my direction constantly, that doesn't help my precious bitch in the emotional department."

"Well… technically, he's Byakuya's precious bitch," Shinji points out. "However, I'm forced to agree with you. He'll probably deserve every hit."

"Kuchiki-taicho, I thought you were handling this?" Sotaicho wonders.

"I was," Byakuya sighs. "I talked to him, he didn't take it well, I left."

"That's… not really handling anything," Shuunsui mutters.

"What would you like me to do?" the noble frowns. "Get on my knees and beg him to be happy? It's not happening. I'm merely supposed to protect him, my duties pertaining to him stop there."

Shinji and Grimmjow both turn to look toward Ichigo, the orange haired boy paling even as fury lines his eyes. His body trembles, his reiatsu slamming against them fiercely, and then he marches out.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow calls out as the doors slam shut, and then he turns to the noble. "You… are an ass, Byakuya."

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Shinji sighs. "It's not his fault he doesn't know how to treat a Visored."

"Perhaps, if your breed wasn't so secretive we would know how to," Kurosuchi intones.

"He's right," Toshiro frowns. "Ichigo is suffering needlessly, but you two could stop that by sharing information."

"It's not something we can just tell," Shinji states. "Mating is instinctual, we just know what to do automatically. We see our mates suffering and our brains immediately kick in and tell us what to do to help."

"So… Grimmjow knew how to calm Ichigo because of this instinct?" Rangiku asks.

"That's right. Grimmjow is the second safest place for Ichigo, so his instincts treat him as a mate. He knows exactly how to treat Ichigo to calm him, make him happy, or simply keep him relaxed when he's ready to kill someone."

"Can you teach Byakuya to do that?" Juushiro wonders.

"I don't need to do that," Byakuya says. "I just have to protect him."

"… I'm going to hit him," Grimmjow mutters. "How can he stand there and say something like that when he has the one mate any species would kill for?"

"He swore to never love another after his wife," Soi Fon sighs. "He's very stubborn about it."

"As much as I appreciate that," Shinji smiles. "I'm afraid his stubbornness concerning Ichigo will lead him to challenging other alphas in attempts to get away from him. Rare, but unfortunately it's not unheard of."

"Are you serious?" Rangiku gasps.

"Well… yes. Grimmjow is his second choice, obviously, but he's already told Ichigo that he won't take him away from Byakuya because he wants him to be as safe as possible," Shinji shrugs. "I'm not even a choice, considering I'm nowhere close to Ichigo's taste. Therefore, he'll likely call on alphas while visiting the living world on the weekends."

"So we won't let him, that's easily solved," Byakuya shrugs.

"Good luck with that," Grimmjow scoffs. "You heard him, if you want to keep him here you have to kill him. I, for one, thoroughly believe him."

"You know the havoc he caused when trying to save Rukia," Kurosuchi remarks. "She wasn't even his blood relative, so I would guarantee he'll level this place to get back to his family."

"Just give him to me," Grimmjow frowns. "I'll take him off your hands, you just don't have enough affection to make him happy!"

"Don't worry, Grimm," Shinji grins. "I know Ichigo… he'll break him, no doubt about it."

Byakuya is thoroughly pissed off, as he's been placed on vacation until he settles things with his new mate. He refuses to think of the annoying teen as his wife in any sense of the word, although he was told that's exactly what he is… damn Grimmjow for complicating things. He finds Ichigo sitting by himself, watching the sunlight glitter off the surface of the lake.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya sighs. "We have to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Ichigo glares. "I'm not letting you control this damn relationship, if I'm not good enough for you all the time I don't want to be good enough for you any of the time."

"Stop being such a…"

"Leave me alone!" he snaps.

"I will not," Byakuya frowns. "I've been placed on vacation because of your outburst, so we're going to sit down and talk until this is settled!"

"Or you can't go back to work, right?" Ichigo smirks. "Well, isn't that just too bad for you."

"… You're on vacation, too," Byakuya smirks.

"… Damn it all! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one that had a breakdown in a Taicho meeting!"

"You caused it!"

"Because you're just so pushy!"

"I need attention, so sue me!" Ichigo growls. "If you weren't so damn stingy with it, I'd be more than happy to leave you alone!"

"If you weren't so damn needy, I wouldn't have a problem with paying you a bit of attention!"

"I haven't had anyone to pay attention to me, what did you expect?" Ichigo yells. "I was too young to think about dating when Rukia turned me into a shinigami, and then I was too busy with protecting everyone else and doing your guys' dirty work to have time for it!"

"… You've never dated before?" Byakuya asks in surprise.

"… No," Ichigo blushes. "You're my first boyfriend."

Byakuya was under the impression that Ichigo had dated before, that he'd had many other lovers before falling into his lap. He's beginning to feel bad about brushing him off, as he's seen how Rukia gets when she bottles everything up inside… he's heard her cry herself to sleep before. He briefly wonders if Ichigo does that as well, as he always thought the orange haired Visored settled problems through violence. Speaking of which, Ichigo has gotten fed up with talking and has swung without warning. Byakuya dodges, once more on his toes as Ichigo chases after him in anger.

*So… he _does _deal with things through violence, * he sighs inwardly. *Perhaps Grimmjow _would _be better suited to care for him. *

His eyes widen at the thought, cursing his traitorous mind before reminding himself he can care for the wild teen better than anyone. His eyes analyze the teen's furious amber orbs, watching his movements carefully. Grimmjow might have the answer handed to him by instinct, however Byakuya has always been exceptional at reading people. Ichigo leaps, Byakuya sidestepping quickly to catch him in his arms. Ichigo struggles a moment, kicking angrily as he tries to get away, and then Byakuya nuzzles the back of his neck and he stops suddenly. The older shinigami hesitates a moment, the memory of his deceased wife still lingering on the edge of his mind, and then he realizes that he's mourned her long enough… perhaps too long… and gently nibbles on the tan skin there. Ichigo moans quietly, his legs giving out on him as he relies solely on Byakuya to hold him up.

"Will you speak with me now?" he wonders.

"I hate you," Ichigo mutters.

"Is that a yes?"

"… Start talking before I change my mind," he pouts.

"I know I'm not very good at showing emotions," he admits. "I realize that I have a problem pertaining to my endless mourning. I promise to try harder if you promise to keep your violent outbursts to a minimum… or at least voice what you want before deciding to hit me."

"… Deal," Ichigo sighs.

"And stay away from Grimmjow, I don't like him."

"Not gonna happen," Ichigo laughs. "I'm not ignoring my friend because you're jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous," Byakuya frowns. "I just don't like him."

"You know what I want?" Ichigo asks suddenly.

"… What?"

"I want you to kiss me," he mumbles with a blush.

Byakuya is surprised, but let's Ichigo turn around and wrap his arms around his neck. Ichigo doesn't lean up to him, he's letting him make all the moves and Byakuya makes a point to remember that. He leans down and catches the younger male's lips with his own, keeping it gentle and soft as he moves their lips together. Ichigo sighs and let's Byakuya's tongue slip in without resistance, moaning as the noble uses it to map his mouth. Once they need air, Byakuya pulls away and watches Ichigo's lust ridden amber orbs slowly clear up.

"… That was nice," Ichigo sighs.

"Only nice?" Byakuya teases.

"You know what else I want?" Ichigo wonders slyly. "I want you to take me."

"… That might take a few weeks," Byakuya frowns. "I'm not one to rush into these things… especially when I'm not yet over…"

He dodges the fist, glaring at Ichigo's untamed eyes as he sends another fist his way. With a suffering sigh, Byakuya has to give him credit for at least waiting for an answer. The fight is mostly one sided, Byakuya spending his time dodging the younger shinigami and blocking his wild attacks. Finally, he gets a hold of him and pins him up against a tree. Ichigo isn't deterred at all, grabbing the front of Byakuya's shirt and yanking him forward into a kiss. By now, the adrenaline and violence of the fight has tossed all other thoughts out the window and Byakuya is kissing back fiercely. Ichigo's head hit's the trunk of the tree behind him, his legs wrapping around Byakuya's waist as his arms circle his neck. The dark haired shinigami presses his body tighter between the tree and himself, growling fiercely as he starts pulling at their clothes. There's no gentle caresses or loving words, the two lost to their hormones thanks to Ichigo's brutal fight. Once Ichigo's pants are on the ground, Byakuya releases himself from his own and slams into his lover without hesitation. Ichigo cries out, tightening his legs around Byakuya's waist. He's glad the older male has enough mind left to wait until he's ready, although once he is the movements are hard and possessive. Byakuya has never went all out on any of his past lovers, always afraid to harm them in some way, but Ichigo seems to like the fierce thrusts. He watches with eyes of lust as Ichigo moans and throws his head back in ecstasy, his body meeting each of Byakuya's thrusts with vigor. Ichigo releases between them quickly, however Byakuya is more experienced and he's not done yet. He turns the younger shinigami around, slamming back into him the minute he's braced against the tree's trunk. Ichigo's member reawakens, though not because of the treatment… it's because of the teeth nibbling on his neck. He gasps and moans, his knees close to giving out as he forces himself to ride the older man. Byakuya brings him to his second release, his inner walls clamping down on the noble's thick member enough to finally bring him over the edge. He thrusts in a couple more times, slamming in deep the last time to plant his seed in Ichigo's core. They both slide down to the ground, Byakuya trying to catch his breath as he trades places with Ichigo. He leans against the tree, Ichigo curled up on his lap happily. He sighs after collecting himself, glancing down at the teen that's managed to get under his skin. He carefully cleans him up, slipping his hakama pants back on and resting his chin on the top of Ichigo's head. He knows Ichigo will most likely control this relationship, one he's actually surprised he wants for them both. He knew he could take care of Ichigo better than anyone, after all… he belongs to him.


End file.
